


Only Time Will Tell

by Chrisifornia



Category: Containment (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisifornia/pseuds/Chrisifornia
Summary: "Is there something on my face?""Wha-- um no."Kara Danvers /Zor-El is kind, caring, selfless, intelligent, brave, and has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, however, when she makes mistakes, she feels guilt and remorse for her actions. She is also a dedicated reporter, willing to go to any lengths needed to solve a story and put away the bad guys. Her love life never gets long lived due to her being massively strong, but when she meets Jake, her strength only weakens around him.Jake Riley is a former renegade turned Officer with the Atlanta Police Department. His best friend, Lex Carnahan, also works with the APD (Auditory Processing Disorder). Jake previously dated Jana Mayfield, who is now with Lex. After taking a job issued by Lex, Jake finds himself trapped inside the cordon area. His first instinct is to save himself, however, he finds there are others who need him when the outbreak turns deadly. Inside the cordon area, Jake meets Katie Frank and her son Quentin Frank. He also meets Kara and takes an instant liking to her, and asks her out on dates.





	1. Feelings Arise..

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have going on, on Wattpad. Same @ as here. The chapters there are separated as two different POVs. 
> 
> Here they'll be written as one big chapter each time I write big chapters there.

**Jake Riley** :

 

It was like any ordinary day. The sun shined, the birds chirped, I groggily get up from bed. Yeah, ordinary. So, it's been a few hours since I've gotten up and I'm at the basketball courts when my friend Lex comes and talks to me. While talking to me, there's one thing that stuck out while he was talking. That my ex-girlfriend, of five minutes for your information, Jana didn't want to move in with him anymore. So, of course after Lex left, I called her and told her off. I know it's not a good thing to tell your ex-girlfriend off, but Lex is my best friend so, you know, I had to.

 

Lex came back and he told me about this disease that's going around. My head was running around about what kind of virus it could be, but truth is I couldn't imagine anything worse. I should have because hours after, something far beyond my imagination happened. I had a call being intercepted from Lex and I had to take it in case it was police business, which 90% of the time it is, but I had to just make sure that was the case. He told me one of my worst nightmares was coming true, this is worse beyond imagination. I had to make sure everyone was accounted for, so I looked all over the hospital and I stopped in front of what looked like a storage room.

 

There were man, women and children here. I was told these kids were on a field trip, but now it seems like they chose the wrong time to have one. I greeted everyone and then I saw a woman with blonde curly-wavy hair, a crimson button down shirt, and office pants. It seemed like she was on the phone talking to someone named "Alex"? Probably her boyfriend or girlfriend, I don't really judge.

 

"Miss...?" She hung up the phone telling the person she'd call her later turned to me with a smile. Wow, that smile is surely a beautiful sight, what am I saying? "hi, I'm officer Riley with the Atlanta police department and I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know that I'm going to be patrolling this hospital."

 

She gave me a smile and got up. "My name is Kara Danvers, I'm from National City on reporting duty and here to, you know report." I felt a smile pull on my lips and I went to grab her hand to shake it when I remembered Lex's instructions. "Stay four to six feet apart and don't touch anyone...", his words were ringing in my head.

 

I pulled my hand away and she gave me a look of curiosity and I told her I would explain to everyone in the room. She gave me a nod and a small smile.

 

I got in front of the room and was prepared to give instructions as I was an hour earlier. This was not as easy as Lex made it to be. Lex told me not to give every bit of information out, but enough so everyone would understand. "Hello, my name is officer Riley and I'm here to talk to you about why you're here. So I know all of you want to be home right now, and I know you're scared. There's information I have to tell you. Stay four to six feet apart. No touching. And be careful. That's all. Thank you."

 

Everyone took a long breath.

 

"So, it seems like no one is getting out anytime soon?" Kara, the woman I met earlier, came up to me and asked.

 

"Sorry. Why? Somewhere you had to be?" She slightly pressed her lips into a thin line.

 

"Well, all I was supposed to do was write a report and go back home in two days."

 

I gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, I don't know how long we're supposed to be here."

 

She sighed and sat on the little bed. "Great, I guess it's time to get myself adjusted."

 

To be honest, I liked her and there's this burning feeling in my chest I just can't shake. "Sorry to hear about that."

 

She waved it off and smiled. "It's no problem. Well, seems like I'll be seeing you around Officer Riley."

 

I chuckled and gave her a smile. "I'll be seeing you around, Kara. Oh, and the name is Jake." She bit her lip and smiled. "Okay, well see you around Jake." I waved goodbye and left the room with the same chest feeling from earlier. 

 

_**Kara Zor-El:** _

 

Kara Zor-El, to most Danvers, is a distinguished reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media. Even the "Queen of all Media", Cat Grant, is proud of her previous assistant. Every single time she reads one of Kara's reports, she sends an email that just makes Kara's day brighter. Everyone in National City all loves Kara's reports because she speaks solely of the truth. She didn't like lying. Not even to Lena, but she HAS to keep it a secret that she is Supergirl. She just can't risk losing Lena to a secret so huge.

 

"DANVERS!" Snapper calls from his desk in the small office space occupying some of the space in the very top floor of CatCo. The two most spacious and largest rooms are James and Snappers office, excluding the room with the cubicles.

 

Getting off topic, Kara scurried until she reaches Snapper's escritoire. Fearing she might be fired, for no reason she asked him in a low voice what he need her services for. He reached a hand beside him and plopped one of Leo Greene's journals in front of her. Her small hands picked up the tabloid and read the words he has written. He annoys Kara to the point where she can't read any other words that form on his broadsheet, but she liked him because he liked to be truthful like her. She raised her eyebrows in confusion at Snapper wanting to know the reason why he's asking for her assistance.

 

"I need you to go to Atlanta to see what's going on down there." "Atlanta? Why me? Not that I'm not flattered, but why me?" When Kara questions him, he was always forces himself to stop jotting down notes.

 

"It's a big article. If you succeed in bringing me what's going on down there, you'll get a vacation of two weeks with pay. How does that sound?"

 

That makes Kara's breath hitch. "Okay, I'll get you your article." She's happy she getting to explore writing in another city. Don't get her wrong, she loves National City, she just wants to explore other places.

 

Snapper doesn't respond, he just grunts.

 

Great Rao, this might just be her big break.

_12:00 PM_

 

Kara got home early today so she can pack and get a move on to Atlanta. This was going to be exciting! Especially for her. A knock at the door made her abruptly stop and use her X-Ray vision to see who was at her behind it. She sighed in relief to see that it was only Alex.

 

"Come in!" Kara yelled since she pretty much never locks her doors. No matter how many times Alex, J'onn, and Winn tell her to do it, she just doesn't, and probably won't. Who knows?

 

Alex opened the door and closed it behind her. When she had seen the suitcase, she looked at Kara in confusion. "Are we going somewhere? Is there a holiday I forgot about?"

 

Kara walked past Alex to get something from her drawer and locked it away in a semi-medium pocket of her suitcase. "Not we, just me. And no, you didn't miss an important holiday."

 

That gave Alex a chance to breathe before going back to her state of confusion. "Then why are you packing up? Where are you going?"

 

"Atlanta?" Kara answers casually, and that makes Alex do a double take.

 

"At-Atlanta?! What are you going there for?" Alex asks furiously. Not at Kara, not at herself, but at whoever is tasking her to do this. "When are you leaving?"

 

Kara took a deep breath and finally finishes in setting everything up. "I'm going to work with someone named Leo Greene? He's this reporter who's likes to tell the truth about what's happening. I'm leaving in six hours. So, I have four hours to talk." Kara sighed.

 

_4:00 PM_

 

After four long hours of the famous Danvers sister talks, Kara looks at the time and remembers she has to start flying out. "I'm going to miss you, but it'll be a few days only."

 

"Okay, please be careful. I know you're an alien, but you still worry me."

 

Kara can't help but chuckle. "I will." She smiles.

 

_5:00 PM_

 

After finally landing in a back alleyway, Kara changes into a her usual attire. She went to look for the address Leo sent her when she bumps into an African American elderly male.

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The elderly man, who's name is Bert, waves it off as if it is nothing.

 

"No worries. I'm Bert." Kara smiles.

 

"Kara Danvers." Bert looks at Kara in disbelief.

 

"What?" "You're the reporter." A crinkle makes its way in between Kara eyebrows.

 

"The reporter everyone has been talking about. You're here to do a report with Leo Greene, aren't you?"

 

"Yes, I am. But how do people know me? I'm just a reporter.'" Bert just chuckles.

 

"No, not around here you're not. To all of Atlanta, you're the best. You speak the truth. Other people's truth. Not a lot of reporters are willing to do that."

 

"Well, thank you." Kara smiles, fishing her phone out her right pocket, and checks the time. "Oh gosh, it's getting late. I should be heading to my hotel. It was really nice getting to know you."

 

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm headed to the hospital. What's your hotel?"

 

Kara looks through her notes. "It's the Grandcion hotel."

 

Bert chuckles. "It's on the way. You can just drop me off at the hospital, and then the hotel is a block away."

 

Kara smiled. "Okay, let's go." In the matter of minutes that Kara and Bert have walked and exchange words, they don't realize they arrive in front of the hospital.

 

"Well, this is it", said Bert.

 

Kara nods. She always enjoys talking to new people. It always gives her a pleasure because she is always gaining new friends. "Okay, so I should head to my hotel." Her smile illuminates as she chuckles.

 

"Oh, sure. I should head inside." Bert walks into the hospital, not noticing he drops a small bag on his way in, but Kara did notice it.

 

Figuring Bert needs it, for whatever reason, Kara picks it up and runs inside. "Um, Bert? Hi, I think you dropped this?" Kara holds up the bag and hands to him.

 

"Oh, thank you." He gently takes the bag from Kara.

 

What they don't know is that a doctor is eyeing them from afar.

 

Kara begins leaving, but she heard a voice behind her.

 

"Ma'am!" She ignores it because she thinks the voice isn't for her.

 

It's not until the person reaches her that she realized it is for her. "Yes?"

 

"I'm afraid you can't leave the premises." He frowns,

 

"Why not? I have to because I have a hotel to check into." She tells the doctor plain and simple.

 

"You just can't leave." Kara is getting frustrated, wanting to know why she can't leave. "I know you're confused, But we'll have someone explain the situation to you as best as they can."

 

Kara frowns, but complies either way. This is just completely outrageous to her. "Fine. Where am I staying?" The doctor gives her the hospital floor, the directions, and the way to the small storage room.

 

_5:45 PM_

 

Kara is so angry that she isn't going to check into her hotel room, but as soon as she sees the room she was staying in, she smiles. There are women, men, and children. She loves children and children love her. She sees an empty bed next to the window and runs right towards it. She makes a call to her sister and explains the situation.

 

"Miss...?" She heard a voice behind her and she turned back.

 

"Hey, Alex? Yeah, I'm going to have to call you back. Tell everyone I love and miss them."

 

She turns towards the man behind her and smiles. She hangs up the phone telling Alex she'd call her later and turns her whole body towards him with a smile,

 

"Hi, I'm officer Riley with the Atlanta police department and I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know that I'm going to be patrolling this hospital."

 

She gives Jake a smile and got up. "My name is Kara Danvers, I'm from National City on reporting duty and here to, you know report."

 

They feel a smile pull on their lips and they go to grab each other's hand to shake when he remembers Lex's specific instructions. "Stay four to six feet apart and don't touch anyone...", his words are ringing in Jake's head. He immediately pulls his hand away and Kara gives him a look of curiosity and he tells her, he would explain the situation to everyone in the room. She gave him a simple nod and a small smile. His whole body is in a nervous wreck as he gets in front of the room and prepares himself to give instructions as he is instructed to do. 'Man this is really hard! This was not as easy as Lex makes it to be...' Lex told Jake not to give every bit of information out, but enough so everyone understands.

 

"Hello, my name is officer Riley and I'm here to talk to you about why you're all here. So I know all of you want to be home right now, and I know you're scared. There's information I have to tell you. Stay four to six feet apart. No touching. And be careful. That's all. Thank you."

 

Everyone takes a long breath.

 

"So, it seems like no one is getting out anytime soon?" Kara walks up to the man and asks.

 

"Sorry. Why? Somewhere you have to be?" She slightly presses her lips into a thin line.

 

"Well, all I was supposed to do was write a report and go back home in two days." He gives her a sad smile.

 

"Yeah, I don't know how long we're supposed to be here." She sighs and sat on the little bed. "Great, I guess it's time to get myself adjusted."

 

She likes being around him and there's this burning feeling in her chest she just can't shake.

 

"Sorry to hear about that." She waves it off as is its nothing and smiles.

 

"It's no problem. Well, seems like I'll be seeing you around Officer Riley."

 

Jake chuckled and gives her a wide grin.

 

"I'll be seeing you around, Kara. Oh, and the name is Jake."

 

She bites her lip and smiles.

 

"Okay, well see you around Jake."

 

He waves goodbye, leaves the room while she sits on her bed, and they both have a heavy, burning, and sensational feeling residing in their chest, more where the heart would be.


	2. Atlanta?

Kara Zor-El, to most Danvers, is a distinguished reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media. Even the "Queen of all Media", Cat Grant, is proud of her previous assistant. Every single time she reads one of Kara's reports, she sends an email that just makes Kara's day brighter. 

Everyone in National City all loves Kara's reports because she speaks solely of the truth. She didn't like lying. Not even to Lena, but she HAS to keep it a secret that she is Supergirl. She just can't risk losing Lena to a secret so huge. 

"DANVERS!" Snapper calls from his desk in the small office space occupying some of the space in the very top floor of CatCo. The two most spacious and largest rooms are James and Snappers office, excluding the room with the cubicles.

Getting off topic, Kara scurried until she reaches Snapper's escritoire. Fearing she might be fired, for no reason she asked him in a low voice what he need her services for.

He reached a hand beside him and plopped one of Leo Greene's journals in front of her. Her small hands picked up the tabloid and read the words he has written. He annoys Kara to the point where she can't read any other words that form on his broadsheet, but she liked him because he liked to be truthful like her. She raised her eyebrows in confusion at Snapper wanting to know the reason why he's asking for her assistance.

"I need you to go to Atlanta to see what's going on down there." 

"Atlanta? Why me? Not that I'm not flattered, but why me?" When Kara questions him, he was always forces himself to stop jotting down notes. 

"It's a big article. If you succeed in bringing me what's going on down there, you'll get a vacation of two weeks with pay. How does that sound?" That makes Kara's breath hitch. 

"Okay, I'll get you your article." She's happy she getting to explore writing in another city. Don't get her wrong, she loves National City, she just wants to explore other places.

Snapper doesn't respond, he just grunts. Great Rao, this might just be her big break. 

12:00 PM

Kara got home early today so she can pack and get a move on to Atlanta. This was going to be exciting! Especially for her.

A knock at the door made her abruptly stop and use her X-Ray vision to see who was at her behind it. She sighed in relief to see that it was only Alex. 

"Come in!" Kara yelled since she pretty much never locks her doors. No matter how many times Alex, J'onn, and Winn tell her to do it, she just doesn't, and probably won't. Who knows?

Alex opened the door and closed it behind her. When she had seen the suitcase, she looked at Kara in confusion. "Are we going somewhere? Is there a holiday I forgot about?" 

Kara walked past Alex to get something from her drawer and locked it away in a semi-medium pocket of her suit case. "Not we, just me. And no, you didn't miss an important holiday."

That gave Alex a chance to breathe before going back to her state of confusion. "Then why are you packing up? Where are you going?"

"Atlanta?" Kara answers casually, and that makes Alex do a double take.

"At-Atlanta?! What are you going there for?" Alex asks furiously. Not at Kara, not at herself, but at whoever is tasking her to do this. "When are you leaving?"

Kara took a deep breath and finally finishes in setting everything up.

"I'm going to work with someone named Leo Greene? He's this reporter who's likes to tell the truth about what's happening. I'm leaving in six hours. So, I have four hours to talk." Kara sighed.

4:00 PM

After four long hours of the famous Danvers sister talks, Kara looks at the time and remembers she has to start flying out. "I'm going to miss you, but it'll be a few days only."

"Okay, please be careful. I know you're an alien, but you still worry me." Kara can't help but chuckle.

"I will." She smiles.

5:00 PM

After finally landing in a back alleyway, Kara changes into a her usual attire. She went to look for the address Leo sent her when she bumps into an African American elderly male. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

The elderly man, who's name is Bert, waves it off as if it is nothing. "No worries. I'm Bert."

Kara smiles. "Kara Danvers."

Bert looks at Kara in disbelief. "What?"

"You're the reporter." A crinkle makes its way in between Kara eyebrows. "The reporter everyone has been talking about. You're here to do a report with Leo Greene, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. But how do people know me? I'm just a reporter.'" Bert just chuckles.

"No, not around here you're not. To all of Atlanta, you're the best. You speak the truth. Other people's truth. Not a lot of reporters are willing to do that."

"Well, thank you." Kara smiles, fishing her phone out her right pocket, and checks the time. "Oh gosh, it's getting late. I should be heading to my hotel. It was really nice getting to know you."

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm headed to the hospital. What's your hotel?"

Kara looks through her notes. "It's the Grandcion hotel." 

Bert chuckles. "Its on the way. You can just drop me off at the hospital, and then the hotel is a block away." 

Kara smiled. "Okay, let's go."

In the matter of minutes that Kara and Bert have walk and exchange words, they don't realize they arrive in front of the hospital.

"Well, this is it", said Bert. Kara nods. She always enjoys talking to new people. It always gives her a pleasure because she is always gaining new friends.

"Okay, so I should head to my hotel." Her smile illuminates as she chuckles.

"Oh, sure. I should head inside." Bert walks into the hospital, not noticing he drops a small bag on his way in, but Kara did notice it. 

Figuring Bert needs it, for whatever reason, Kara picks it up and runs inside. "Um, Bert? Hi, I think you dropped this?" Kara holds up the bag and hands to him.

"Oh, thank you." He gently takes the bag from Kara. What they don't know is that a doctor is eyeing them from afar.

Kara begins leaving, but she heard a voice behind her. "Ma'am!" 

She ignores it because she thinks the voice isn't for her. It's not until the person reaches her that she realized it is for her. "Yes?"

"I'm afraid you can't leave the premises." He frowns,

"Why not? I have to because I have a hotel to check into." She tells the doctor plain and simple.

"You just can't leave." Kara is getting frustrated, wanting to know why she can't leave. "I know you're confused, But we'll have someone explain the situation to you as best as they can." Kara frowns, but complies either way. This is just completely outrageous to her.

"Fine. Where am I staying?" The doctor gives her the hospital floor, the directions, and the way to the small storage room. 

5:45 PM

Kara is so angry that she isn't going to check into her hotel room, but as soon as she sees the room she was staying in, she smiles. There are women, men, and children. She loves children and children love her. 

She sees an empty bed next to the window and runs right towards it. She makes a call to her sister and explains the situation. "Miss...?" She heard a voice behind her and she turned back. 

"Hey, Alex? Yeah, I'm going to have to call you back. Tell everyone I love and miss them." She turns towards the man behind her and smiles. 

She hangs up the phone telling Alex she'd call her later and turns her whole body towards him with a smile, "hi, I'm officer Riley with the Atlanta police department and I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know that I'm going to be patrolling this hospital." 

She gives Jake a smile and got up. "My name is Kara Danvers, I'm from National City on reporting duty and here to, you know report." 

They feel a smile pull on their lips and they go to grab each other's hand to shake when he remembers Lex's specific instructions. "Stay four to six feet apart and don't touch anyone...", his words are ringing in Jake's head. He immediately pulls his hand away and Kara gives him a look of curiosity and he tells her, he would explain the situation to everyone in the room. She gave him a simple nod and a small smile. 

His whole body is in a nervous wreck as he gets in front of the room and prepares himself to give instructions as he is instructed to do. 'Man this is really hard! This was not as easy as Lex makes it to be...' Lex told Jake not to give every bit of information out, but enough so everyone understands. 

"Hello, my name is officer Riley and I'm here to talk to you about why you're all here. So I know all of you want to be home right now, and I know you're scared. There's information I have to tell you. Stay four to six feet apart. No touching. And be careful. That's all. Thank you." Everyone takes a long breath.

"So, it seems like no one is getting out anytime soon?" Kara walks up to the man and asks. 

"Sorry. Why? Somewhere you have to be?" He asked almost coyly to where Kara had a shy grin on her brims.

She slightly presses her lips into a thin line. "Well, all I was supposed to do was write a report and go back home in two days." 

He gave her a sad smile. "Yeah, I don't know how long we're supposed to be here." 

She sighs and sat on the little bed. "Great, I guess it's time to get myself adjusted." 

She likes being around him and there's this burning feeling in her chest she just can't shake. "Sorry to hear about that." 

She waves it off as if it was nothing and smiles. "It's no problem. Well, seems like I'll be seeing you around Officer Riley." Jake chuckled and gives her a wide grin.

"I'll be seeing you around, Kara. Oh, and the name is Jake." 

She bites her lip and smiles. "Okay, well see you around Jake." 

He waves goodbye, leaves the room while she sits on her bed, and they both have a heavy, burning, and sensational feeling residing in their chest, more where the heart would be.


	3. Knowledge is power

[ Third POV - Kara]

Kara really hit it off with Jake when she first encountered him. 

There was something different about him.

Kara felt something. Something she never thought she would. She couldn't place it. All she knew was that this wasn't something she wasn't not going to investigate.

After Jake left, Kara wandered towards the hall due to the screams of children playing in the room. She had called Alex back and had only told her tidbits. 

She wanted to tell her about what was happening, but decided against it seeing as that her sister would throw a fit and rush to Atlanta within a millisecond. That's not what she needed at the moment. Plus, she was a Kryptonian, she was tough and made of steel. 

Kara and Alex must have been on the phone for a hour and a half maybe. Give or take, they were sisters. Alex proceeded to question Kara about the news of Atlanta. To which Kara told her that it was a minor situation and she would be home in no time. 

Of course, Kara didn't tell her that she couldn't go home. Kara wanted to be honest, but it could jeopardize Alex's life. All Kara knew was that she needed to get to the bottom of what was going on.

But she knew she couldn't do it alone.

"Hey Alex, I have to let you go. I have a job to do." Alex and Kara bid their goodbyes.

Kara pivoted her right foot and came face to face with some. "Oh my ra- god!" She had to be careful with her words. "You gave me the biggest scare of my life."

Katie had come from around the corner with her son, Quentin. "Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine. It's sort of a new feeling to me. My sister used to scare me all the time." Kara stuck her hand out to shake. "Kara Danvers." 

Katie shook it. "I know. We met earlier in the room we were in. I'm Katie Frank."

Kara finally got her breathing back to normal. Well, normal for her anyway. "That's right. Sorry-- it's just been a busy day." 

Katie refrained her hand from Kara's and slightly frowned. "Yeah, tell me about it. I'm sure you had something to do." 

"Well, a reporters job is never done. I'm going to get an earful for this when I get back." Kara pictured what Snapper would yell or do when he's discovered that Kara isn't there. 

"Couldn't you just tell your boss that this isn't the type of situation you wanted yourself in either." Katie suggested. 

"I could, but he wouldn't care." Kara lifted her shoulders and brought them back down in a shrugging kind of motion. 

"MM-- that's how his grandparents are as well. Oh crap. I was supposed to get Doctor Cannerts." Katie grit her teeth remembering what she needed to do. "Can you? Jake really needs him and I have to talk to my son about his misbehaving." 

Kara nodded once and went her way. Her figure stood at the doorway, peeking through to look for Cannerts. She spotted his figure in front of the bright screen and cleared her throat. "Katie told me that Jake-- Officer Riley-- needs you. She didn't tell me where." 

Cannerts' responded, the english accent evident in his voice. "Let me pull up security cameras." The clacking and clicking of keyboards and mouse was testing her patience because it seemed like Jake really needed Cannerts. "Ah, I know where they are." Cannerts stood up from his seat and brushed past Kara. The Kryptonian was in tow behind Cannerts. Once they got through the wide open double doors, Kara stopped right in her tracks after seeing the other doctor with the worse nosebleed she has ever seen. 

"Oh my rao..," Kara said in a whisper. She got closer to the man with the nosebleed, which Cannerts and Jake were advising her not to. Victor-- Cannerts-- motioned for the doctor to follow him.

She then turned to Jake to see this seething gape he had. Next thing she knew, he punched a box off the wall and swung a door open. She has never seen anyone that angry other than Alex. 

[5 hours later]

Kara was laying on a cot when she felt a presence enter the room. She had her back to the door and just like she suspected, it was Jake. She watched as Jake sat on a bed next to Katie's. Peered as they sent soft smiles to one another. That's when her thoughts ran wild. 'I never had chance with him. Now more than ever.' 

Her phone buzzed beside her and she immediately answered the call. "Hey Alex. No, no. I'm good. Just lying down on this bed. Yeah, I know. Snapper is going to be really pissed when I go back. What? NO! No! No. Alex, no." Alex would always protect her sister, no matter the consequence. "I know and I love you for that. Alex, you're my sister and I love you, but no." 

She told Alex she had to go to bed, and Alex told her she'd call her the next day. Kara cut the call off and let her mind wander off. 

"There are no monsters under the bed,

no monsters in your head.

Tomorrow brings new day of light,

Sweet dreams, my prince. 

Good night."

Kara couldn't stop thinking of that the whole night. 'Tomorrow brings a new day of light'. Usually, she was optimistic and strong-minded. 

With that one line, she drifted off to sleep. 

[ Third POV - Jake ]

Jake had gone to the rooftop to control his anger. 

Five hours later, He returned to the room and saw Katie waiting for the kids to settle and get tired.

His optics then peered at Kara's frame before looking away as her body turned to look his way. 

His own frame dipped onto the empty cot next to Katie's. 

His hearing picked up the sound of a phone buzzing. He then heard a whisper-- but the voice was familiar. He then realized it was Kara's voice he was hearing. 

He was afraid it was a boyfriend, because come on.. how come someone like her wouldn't have a boyfriend?

Again, his ears picked up on a word that brought him relief. 

He had been wanting to ask her if she had a boyfriend, yet didn't want to pry into her life.

He kept glancing between his helmet to Kara. Only so he wouldn't be caught staring. But he had been caught, by Katie. His phone buzzed on his right thigh and reached his arm just a little to hang up.

"Whoever that is must've really done you wrong."

"Why do you say that?" 

"We're in the hot zone of an outbreak.  
Most people would answer a phone call."

"It was just work."

"So you're dodging calls from the police?"

"I think I'm officially on holiday."  
"Mom?" 

"Yeah, sweetie?" 

"I can't sleep."

"Let me see your hands."

"That's not 4 to 6 feet."

"We'll make an exception just this once. What do we say when we're home?"

"There are no monsters under the bed."

"No monsters in your head."

"Tomorrow brings new day of light."

"Sweet dreams, my prince. Good night."

Jake's thoughts we're running wild thinking of the small poem Katie and Quentin shared. "When you teach him that?"

"When Quentin was five--" ahem. "He had nightmares, so at the top of my head I just of something and from that day forward it became our thing." Katie sucked in a breath and mumbled a 'good night'.

Jake saw as Kara stirred and figured she wasn't asleep. "Hey." Jake whispered. Jake walked over to Kara's cot and as he suspected-- she wasn't asleep. Just in her own little world.

"Hey, sorry. I was just thinking about my sister and my family back home." Kara sat up on the cot with just enough space for Jake to sit. "How are you doing? I saw you earlier and you were angry.."

"Yeah, not one of my finest moments." Jake was keen on telling her about the whole thing that went down with Lex. "I have this friend who sent me here on duty and now it seems like we're stuck here. I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"It's fine, I know how to keep a secret. Well, sometimes." Kara can keep her Supergirl identity a secret. "I just miss my sister, and my friends so much. I just miss my mom so much." Normally, she wouldn't tell her life story to anyone she wasn't comfortable around. Yet, with Jake it felt like she could relate with him. "I'm sorry to spring this on you."

"No, no it's fine. I actually understand that situation. My mom passed away years ago." If anyone understood missing a parent who passed away, it was Jake. 

"Yeah, I was adopted by this family when I was thirteen and it took two years for my adoptive sister to warm up to me." She understands why, but it was still a process for her to be accustomed to a new environment. "All that matters is that her and I are on good terms and we're the best of sisters now." 

Jake quirked a brow, not understanding that sibling relationship. What it was like. "Sorry, I just don't know what it's like to have a sister or brother." 

"It's alright. My friend Winn doesn't know either. His girlfriend helps him cope with his past troubles. Maybe if you ever meet him and he tells you about his past.. that means he trusts you. He doesn't like being betrayed." Kara also knew what it was like to feel that way.

"Oh, yeah. I mean I don't like it either. I have this... sort of 'crutch' and it's not okay." He sucked in a breath and exhaled three seconds later. "I go around with girls, but I don't like that about myself. I guess I just try to find someone to settle down with, and the odds of those are never in my favor."

"I know how that is. I'm not-- I'm different." She had to find ways to phrase what she wanted to say without revealing her secret. "Like I don't want to just have this fling with someone and end up having them leave. I actually want to be with someone and love them. In hopes they'll love me back."

Jake bobbed his head in understanding. "Yeah, yeah I get you." 

"But, I guess I have to face the fact that that's not in the cards for me." Jake just wanted to tell her that she was worth something than what people who undervalued her for. 

"Hey, I know you'll find someone like that. I'm sure they're right under your nose. You just can't see them yet." Jake lingered his stare to Kara's features. 

"You really believe that." Kara envisioned herself happy with someone by her side who valued her. 

"Yeah, I do." It took a few seconds for Jake to quit his lingering optics from her features and check the time. "Oh, wow.. it's getting pretty late. You should sleep." Jake had gotten up to walk back to his cot, and a hand in his caught him off guard. 

"Thank you. For the conversation, I mean." Kara let a light smile touch her brims.

"It was no problem. It felt good to share something about myself that aren't people I know." Jake grinned. "Get some sleep."

Kara nodded. "Good night, Jake."

"Good night, Kara." There was a sense of happiness for the next day to come around and allow him to feel again.


End file.
